MEMORIES
by HUANGYUE
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah ke-egoisan, menyebabkan ia terpisah dengan seseorang yang dikasihi. Andai ia tahu sejak awal, tapi takdir tetaplah takdir. KRISTAO -BL/YAOI/ONESHOOT.


**MEMORIES**

**Author : Huang Yue**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao – Wu Yi Fan**

**Taoris / KrisTao / FanTao**

**BL/ Boys Love/ Yaoi**

**Oneshoot**

**Warning: Typo is e everywhere**

Aku berjalan menelusuri bangku-bangku taman, sebelah tanganku bergerak menari membelai kursi-kursi yang berjejer rapi pada taman itu. Kursi kayu yang sebagian besar telah rapuh, kursi tempat dimana aku dengan dia tak sengaja bertemu. Kembali aku berjalan menapaki paras alam sang batu yang keras, aroma embun yang basah dipagi hari menguar memutar segala memori yang tertanam menjadi bagian dari salah satu kisah indah dalam kehidupan.

Daun-daun kering berguguran menemani setiap langkah kaki yang entah akan membawaku kemana. Yang aku tahu, tempat ini adalah surga untuk memoriku. Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika aku melihat sebuah rumah pohon dekat danau. Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekat menuju rumah pohon itu, kubelai kayu-kayu yang tertancap lapuk pada batang pohon tua dan besar, aku tak tahu umurnya berapa. Mungkin sebaya denganku. Senyum miris kusunggingkan ketika mengingat segala cerita yang terekam dalam otakku saat aku dan ia bersama dalam rumah pohon ini.

Rintik-rintik air membuyarkan lamunanku dari sebuah kenangan yang mungkin seumur hidup tak akan aku lupakan. Dengan ragu aku memanjat pijakan-pijakan kayu yang tertancap pada batang pohon, aku nyaris jatuh terpeleset ketika pijakan itu hampir terlepas.

Akhirnya aku berhasil berada diatas pohon itu, meringkuk pada sudut rumah kayu yang bertengger kokoh di dahan pohon. Suasana ini, berapa lama sudah aku melewatkan hari-hariku. Berapa lama sudah aku mencoba menghapus memori itu, ketika aku tahu jika seseorang yang membuatku bertahan memilih untuk mengepakan sayapnya terbang jauh meninggalkanku hanya bersama memori. Akupun demikian, memilih mundur secara teratur tanpa pernah menoleh lagi pada seseorang itu dan pergi jauh dari kehidupannya.

Tapi entah apa yang membuatku keluar dari persembunyianku dan kembali pada kenangan yang harusnya ku hapus. Tidak, aku telah mencoba menghapus kenangan itu, namun tak pernah berhasil. Semakin aku mencoba kenangan itu semakin menyiksa batinku. Perlahan air mata menitik sedikit demi sedikit, ketika mataku menangkap perahu yang terdampar diujung jembatan danau.

Aku masih ingat betul, ketika pertama kali ia mengajakku menaiki perahu yang dibuat oleh ayahnya. Dia mengatakan jika akulah orang pertama yang akan menaiki perahu buatan ayahnya dan dia. Bahagia, sungguh. Aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat beruntung. Ia menggenggam tanganku ketika aku ragu untuk menaiki perahu yang bergoyang diatas air itu. Dengan penuh perhatian ia meyakinkanku jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya perahu itu tidak lagi hanya dinaiki oleh aku dan dia. Mungkin kini, ia telah menggenggam tangan orang lain. Melihat bagaimana perahu itu dipenuhi beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang masih segar, maupun yang telah mengering.

Aku menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Kutatap lurus kedepan, hujan pun tak kunjung berhenti. Kembali, kenangan lain menguar menari-nari dalam otakku. Ketika aku berlomba berlari menangkap kunang-kunang di gerimis. Bukankah bodoh, menangkap kunang-kunang di cuaca yang sedang gerimis dan sore hari. Tapi saat itu kita mempunya keyakinan, jika kita menangkap kunang-kunang pada cuaca seperti ini, kita akan berhasil mendapatkannya. Bahkan lebih, mungkin seorang peri yang sedang berteduh ketika sayapnya basah karena terbang. Bukankah kunang-kunang dan peri itu sejenis. Itulah pikiran-pikiran yang kita simpulkan saat kita masih bersama. Aku tertawa getir mengingat bagaimana bodohnya pemikiran kita.

Aku benar-benar merindukannya kini, sangat. Cara terburuk ketika merindukan seseorang adalah ketika kita duduk di dekat mereka dan kita mengetahui jika kita tak bisa memiliki mereka. Itulah yang kini kualami. Miris, mengingat seberapa lama aku dan dia bersama namun tak bisa selamanya.

Kutenggelamkan wajahku disela-sela kakiku, mencoba menahan sesak yang memeluk erat paru-paru dalam dadaku. Aku tak bisa bertahan seperti ini, harusnya aku tak kembali. Kembali pada kenangan indah yang berakhir menyakitkan.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Perlahan aku mendongakan kepalaku ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berusaha naik keatas rumah pohon ini. Aku terkejut ketika mengetahui, siapa yang hendak menggapai pijakan terakhir itu.

"Tao." Gumam laki-laki itu yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Ge-ge." Ucapku pelan. Ragu melihat siapa yang kini dihadapanku, seorang laki-laki tinggi, dengan kaos hitam sedikit basah, begitu juga keadaan rambu pirangnya.

Dia menyusul duduk disebelahku, kami bersama-sama duduk menghadap keluar dan mengantungkan kaki kebawah-kini. Lama kami terdiam, tak ada yang memulai berbicara. Ia hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan jauh menerawang. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Sedangkan aku, sibuk menahan air mata agar tak terurai.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya-nya memecah keheningan.

Sesaat aku tak menjawab, hanya terdiam. Susah payah aku menelan ludahku menahan isak tangis menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ta-tadi gege." Ucapku parau. Aku berusaha mengatur nafas agar tak kembali terisak. Dan berhasil.

Terdengar helaan nafas singkat sebelum ia bertanya lagi. "Kemana kau selama ini?" Tanya-nya lagi tetap tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Aku kembali ke Cina gege." Ucapku sambil menunduk kebawah. Hujan tak berhenti menemani kami berdua. Aku mengangkat tanganku, menatakan air hujan yang menetes dari langit. Tanpa sadar senyumku mengembang, ketika tetesan-tetesan air itu jatuh di wajahku.

"Indah bukan?" ia bertanya kini sambil memandang danau yang airnya sudah lebih tinggi.

"Apa?" tanyaku bermaksud agar ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah tempat ini sangat indah?" tanyanya mengulang. Tetap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku tertunduk sambil menggumam "Ya" jawabku lirih.

"Bukankah kenangan kita juga indah?" Tanya-nya lagi, sontak membuatku menoleh.

"Kris-gege." Lirihku.

"Jawab saja Tao, bukankah kenangan kita indah?"

"Iya" Jawabku tetap memandangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?" ia beralih memandangku. Tatapan datar dan dingin yang aku dapatkan saat ia pertama melihatku lagi. Mata tajam itu memandangku tepat pada manic mata. Membuatku tak mampu beralih bahkan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku menoleh kearah lain, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku punya alasan sendiri gege." Jawabku.

"Alasan sendiri?" Tanya Kris gege sarkatis. "Bukankah kita bersahabat sejak kita masih kecil? Bukankah tak ada rahasia diantara kita? Lalu kenapa kau menjauh. Menganggapku, seolah-olah aku ini orang asing bagimu Tao? Katakan!" Tanya lelaki pirang itu sambil mencengkram kedua bahuku.

Air mata kini mulai mengalir di kedua pelupuk mataku, tak mampu lagi aku menahan rasa sakit yang bercampur aduk. Perasaanku yang selama ini tertanam, tatapannya yang kini berubah dingin padaku, dan cengkraman pada bahuku. Semua rasa sakit itu membaur menjadi satu.

Aku tahu ini salahku, ini adalah ke-egoisanku yang membuat hubungan kami hancur. Hubungan persahabatan yang sedari kecil kita bangun hancur hanya karena perasaanku yang tak seharusnya.

Kris gege terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun akibat menahan emosi. Ia mulai mengendurkan cengkramannya pada bahuku. "Apa kau sudah tak percaya padaku lagi Tao." Aku mengusap air mataku, menatapnya. Sempat aku terkejut ketika melihat sorot matanya yang terluka.

Cepat-cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak gege, aku selalu mempercayaimu." Jawabku mencoba meyakinkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku Tao?." Kali ini aku bemar-benar tersentaak ketika sebulir air mata menetes dipipinya. "Kau tahu, bagaimana hancurnya aku, ketika mengetahui rumahmu kosong, dan tetangga mengatakan jika kau telah pindah? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaaku ketika mengetahui kau tak pernah memberi kabar padakau Tao? Aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu." Ucapnya sambil menangis.

Tanganku bergerak untuk memeluknya, "Maafkan aku gege." Ucapku.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan mu, jika kau tak mengatakan alasan kepergianmu Tao." Titahnya sambil melepas pelukanku.

Aku terdiam lama, memikirkan alasan apa yang ahrus aku katakan. "Setelah aku mengatakan alasanku, terserah kau akan membenciku atau tidak." Ucapku tertunduk.

"Aku tak akan membencimu Tao." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Aku ragu, jika kau tak akan membenciku."

"Berapa lama kita bersahabat? Kau masih tak mengenali sifatku?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku pergi karena- " aku menggantungkan kalimatku untuk menghela nafas. "Karena aku mencintaimu Kris gege." Lanjutku. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku tak berani menatap matanya.

Lama ia terdiam, demikian pula aku menunggu tanggapannya. Aku benar-benar yakin jika ia kini sangat membenciku. "Maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil terisak. Aku beranjak menuruni rumah pohon itu. Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari lelaki pirang yang ku cintai itu, hingga aku benar-benar yakin jika ia membenciku kini. Tapi aku tak menyesal telah mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku berjalan pelan sambil menghapus air mataku menjauh dari rumah pohon itu. Langkahku terhenti ketika seseorang menarik lengan dan memelukku.

"Bodoh." Ucapnya.

Aroma tubuh ini, kehangatan ini yang amat sangat aku rindukan. Tanpa melihatpun aku tahu siapa yang tengah memelukku.

"Bodoh" ucapnya sekali lagi. Aku hanya terus terisak dalam pelukannya. "Mengapa kau berfikiran bodoh pergi meninggalkanku hanya karena kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengangkat daguku. Menatap tepat pada manic mataku. Ia kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, aku bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir tebal itu menyentuh bibir ranum ku. Mataku terbelalak ketika bibir itu melumat bibirku pelan.

"Apa kau tak memahami perasaanku juga Tao?" Tanya Kris gege setelah melepas ciumannya. Aku yang belum sepenuhnya mencerna semua kata-katanya karena efek dari ciuman dadakan Kris gege hanya mampu memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti. Kris gege mengusak surai hitamku pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu Tao." Lanjutnya. Mulutku membulat setelah menangkap apa yang dikatakan Kris gege. Aku melangkah mundur, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki tampan ini. Terlihat raut wajah heran dari paras tampan lelaki dihadapanku.

"Ge-gege, pasti berbohong padaku kan?" tanyaku

"Tidak Tao, aku sungguh-sungguh. Apakah selama ini tak terlihat?"

"Tidak mungkin, aku ingat betul saat itu." Ucapku mengingat mengapa aku lebih memilih pergi dan mengalah.

Flashback

Huuhhh,, nafasku tersengal ketika aku bersembunyi dibalik rumput ilalang yang tinggi. Sesekali aku mengintip apakah lelaki yang selama ini menjadi sahabatku dapat menemukanku?

Sesekali aku membekap mulutku sambil terkikik kecil, ketika melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Yaa, saat ini aku sedang bermain peek a boo dengan Kris gege. Tentu saja dengan aku yang bersembunyi. Perlahan aku melangkah maju, bermaksud untuk mengejutkannya. Dengan hati-hati agar tak bersuara, aku mulai mendekati lelaki tampan itu. Aku mulai menghitung dalam hati one… two.. three "peek a bo-"

"Ahhh.." kata-kata ku terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang jatuh. Dia bukan Kris gege, tapi seorang namja yang mempunyai rambut hitam seperti milikku dengan dimple dipipinya. Ia terjatuh karena terpeleset tanah yang licin tepat dihadapan Kris gege.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kris gege berusaha membantu namja tersebut. Pemuda manis berdimple itu hanya meringis sambil mengusap sikunya yang sedikit tergores kerikil.

"Ini sakit." Gerutunya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kuantarkan pulang" tawar Kris Gege. Ia memapah namja itu dan mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku diatas dada."Uuuhh, bahkan dia melupakanku." Gerutuku sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Esoknya,

Aku menunggu Kris gege di rumah pohon, hampir satu jam -dari jam pertemuan kami- aku menunggunya disini. Sembari menggoyang-goyaangkan kakiku yang tergantung di rumah pohon itu. Wajahku memberenggut kesal. "Uhh, ini pertama kalinya gege datang terlambat. Biasanya dia yang selalu menungguku. " ucapku.

DUK  
DUK  
DUK  
Aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang menaiki rumah pohon itu. Dan aku sangat hafal betul siapa dia. Tak kutolehkan kepalaku padanya ketika ia telah mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku. Ia mengusak pelan surai hitamku. "Hei, ada panda ngambek." Ucapnya kini sambil mencubit pelan hidungku. Tetap tak ku tolehkan kepalaku, sambil teteap bersidekap aku mengeser sedikit menjauh tempat duduku. Ia memberikan setangkai bunga matahari tepat diwajahku. Dan sukses menbuatku menoleh padanya.

"Bunga aku terima, tapi permohonan maaf mu tidak." Ucapku kesal.

"Hei panda, apakah sebegitu marahnya?" Tanya laki-laki tampan itu.

"Bagaimana tidak marah? Kemarin gege mengacuhkan dan meninggalkanku demi pemuda itu. Sekarang gege terlambat satu jam gege, SATU JAM." Ucapku sambil member penekanan pada kata satu jam.

"Tao, dengarkan gege." Ucapnya sambil membalik tubuhku. "Jika ada seseorang yang sedang butuh pertolongan apakah kau akan mengacuhkannya?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tapi gege mengacuhkanku." Ucapku menunduk.

Kris gege kembali mencubit hidungku, aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku tanda tak suka. "Gege minta maaf panda, saat itu gege benar-benar panic." Ucapnya. "Dan jika gege terlambat satu jam, tadi gege harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menemukan ini." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan sesuatu dalam toples.

"Kunang-kunang?" pekikku senang. "Gege berhasil menemukannya di sore hari?" Tanya ku tak percaya.

"Yup, bahkan disaat hujan." Tambahnya. "Kau tahu, ternyata kunang-kunang itu suka bersembunyi di sekitar bunga matahari." Jelas pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku berbinar.

"Tentu" jawabnya.

"Lalu, apakah gege menemukan peri yang sedang berteduh?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Iya?"

"Dimana dia sekarang." Aku bersorak kegirangan.

"Dihadapanku." Jawabnya.

Aku kebingungan dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan gege padaku, namun sesaat mataku membola ketika mengetahui maksud dari jawaban tersebut. "Gege aku sedang tidak bercanda." Teriakku kesal.

"Aku juga sedang tidak bercanda, bukankah seorang peri sedang berteduh sambil menunggu pangeran tampan?" tanyanya sambil menaik turunkan alis menggodaku.

"Uhh." Gerutuku sambil memukul pelan dada gege. Terdengar tawa keras dari pemuda pirang dihadapanku. Ia menghentikan pukulan-pukulan itu dan memelukku. Wajahku menghangat, aku yakin kini wajahku telah semerah tomat.

"Permisi." Teriak seseorang dari bawah menghentikan kegiatan kami. Aku dan Kris gege mendongak kebawah. Terlihat namja manis yang sedang membawa kotak tengah melambai pada kami, mungkin lebih tepatnya pada Kris gege.

Aku hanya terdiam, namun Kris gege terlihat sumringah ketika namja itu datang. Dan aku tak suka.

"Hai Lay" Sapa Kris gege dari atas. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kris gege lagi.

"Em, aku ingin menemuimu. Aku membawakan sesuatu untuk ucapan terima kasih." Katanya.

"Naiklah, cuaca masih hujan." Kris gege mengajak namja itu naik kerumah pohon kami.

"Aku tak berani memanjat." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disitu." Ucap Kris gege mulai beranjak turun.

"Gege, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku turun sebentar Tao, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan namja pirang ini,

"Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar disini." Ucap Kris gege sambil memanjat turun kebawah.

Aku hanya memandang dua orang laki-laki itu yang kini tengan asik bercengkrama. Lelaki yang dipanggil Lay itu memayungi Kris gege dengan senyuman manis. Aku mengakui jika ia sangat manis, kini terlihat tangan Kris gege mengusak pelan rambut dari namja tersebut. Aku hanya diam menatapnya.

"Tao, aku pergi sebentar ya." Teriak Kris gege sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tak ku keluarkan satu patah katapun, aku hanya memandang datar kearah mereka berdua hingga keduanya pergi entah kemana.

Hari terus berganti, hingga kini seminggu sudah Kris gege jarang bersamaku, ia hanya bersama pemuda berdimple itu. Bahkan ini hari sabtu. HEI! Hari sabtu biasanya aku dan Kris gege duduk di rumah pohon sambil menikmati cookies buatanku. Namun kali ini berbeda, aku terdiam sendiri bersama setoples kue kering yang telah aku buat siang tadi. Aku memeluk lututku sambil memandang datar kearah kue kering itu, tak terasa air mataku meleleh membasahi pipiku. "Kris gege benar-benar melupakanku."

Matahari telah tenggelam sedari tadi, aku melirik arloji dipergelangan tangan kiriku. Waktu telah menujukan pukul 9 malam. Namu tak ada tanda-tanda dari Kris gege akan datang. Kunang-kunang mulai beterbangan menyalakan cahaya nya. "Terima kasih telah menemaniku." Lirih ku kepada kunang-kunang yang terbang itu. Aku merogogh tas selempag yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakiku, kuambil toples lain yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Terlihat 2 ekor kunang-kunang terdiam didalam toples itu. "Kalian pasti lelah terkurung. Aku akan melepaskan kalian." Ucapku pada kunang-kunang dalam toples itu. Mereka mengeluarkan sinarnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan memutar tutup toples. Kedua kunang-kunang itu terbang bersama membaur bersama yang lainnya.

Aku beranjak meninggalkan tempatku sedari tadi bernaung. Melangkah gontai menuruni tapakan-tapakan menuju bawah.

AKKHH

Kakiku terpeleset dan membuatku terjatuh saat menuruni pohon tersebut. "Uhhh sakit." Gerutuku ketika melihat sikuku tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Kembali air mataku terurai ketika mengingat saat aku terjatuh dulu, pasti Kris gege akan membantuku. Dengan bersusah payah aku mencoba bangkit dan kembali berjalan untuk pulang.

…

Hari ini minggu yang cerah, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan membawa sepedaku menuju rumah pohon. Sikuku telah terbalut perban akibat luka kemarin. Aku tahu, ibu melarangku untuk keluar rumah tapi enah mengapa, hatiku sangat ingin pergi ke rumah pohon. Aku menurunkan kakiku ketika telah sampai dirumah pohon. Mataku membelalak senang ketika melihat siapa yang sedang duduk diatas perahu. Aku hendak turun dari sepeda dan menghampiri Kris gege, namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku sadar siapa yang duduk dihadapan Kris gege. Tak menyadari eksistensi orang tersebut yang sedari tadi ternyata tellah duduk bersama lelaki pirang itu diatas perahu. Aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap namja itu sambil menyerahkan setangkai mawar kepada Kris gege. "Aku menanamnya sendiri di halaman rumah." Ucapnya riang. Kris gege hanya tersenyum sambil menerima setangkai mawar merah tersebut.

Ku lihat namja itu menundukan kepalanya, samar-samar aku melihat rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku terbelalak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Ku lihat Kris gege hanya terdiam, memandang namja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku menyukaimu Kris, dari awal kita bertemu saat kau menolongku." Ucapnya lagi.

"Lay aku-" perkataan Kris gege terpotong ketika Lay memeluknya.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Lay lirih, namun masih tertangkap oleh pendengaranku.

Aku meremas dada kiriku, sakit sungguh. Tak sanggup lagi aku mendengar kelanjutan dari apa yang akan dijawab oleh Kris gege, aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, mengayuh pedal sepedaku kencang, melewati kebun the tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatan sepedaku. Sesekali aku mengusap lelehan bening dari mataku. Aku menggenggam erat kemudi sepeda dang kembali mempercepat laju. Hingga aku kehilangan control dan terjatuh saat aku seharusnya berbelok.

Aku terpental dari atas sepeda terguling kebawah dan terhenti ketika membentur sesuatu. Rasa sakit menjalar disekujur tubuhku. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan bercampur menjadi satu, namun hatiku lebih sakit daripada fisiku. Dapat kurasakan anyir yang merembes dari dahi, aku memegang kepala yang mulai terasa pusing, pandanganku mulai kabur hingga hanya gelap yang kurasa.

…..

Perlahan aku membuka mata, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Aku melihat sekelilingku, disana ada ibu dan ayah yang tengah terlelap di sofa tempat tidur kamarku.

"Eomma." Rintiihku berusaha membangunkan ibu meski dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku.

Terlihat ibuku tengah berjalan tergesa menghampiriku yang sedang terbaring. "Kau sudah bangun sayang? Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil menangis. "Hei, ada apa? Apa sakit?" Tanya ibuku.

"Eomma, aku ingin kembali ke Cina." Ucapku sambil menangis. Ibu hanya membelai rambutku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ke cina?" Tanya ibu lembut. Aku hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan pindah." Ucap ibu akhirnya mengerti.

"Aku mau sekarang." Paksaku.

Kembali ibu terdiam, namun ia mengangguk juga. Aku melihat mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya, paspor, tiket pesawat, serta surat kepindahan di urus oleh ayahku. Dan barang-barang di rumah di urus oleh ibuku.

"Kita akan berangkat 12 jam lagi Tao." Ucap ibu. "Kau tak ingin berpamitan kepada seseorang." Aku hanya terdiam menundukan kepala. "Baiklah, ibu membereskan pakainamu dulu." Ucapnya, seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi.

…

Kini aku telah duduk di kursi penumpang pesawat, pesawat yang ku tumpangi telah take off 1 jam yang lalu meninggalkan Negara yang telah 16 tahun memberikan kenangan indah dan membuatku merasakan cinta pertama kalinya menuju Negara kelahiranku.

Flashback Off

"Bukankah saat itu kau menerima Lay gege?" tanyaku pada Kris.

Kris hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataanku, lalu kembali berjalan mendekat dan memelukku. "Mengapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Aku mendorong lelaki yang ada dihadapanku hingga pelukan kami terlepas, "Aku melihat gege membalas pelukannya." Ucapku

"Lalu kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menatap ujung sepatuku. Sepasang tangan kekar dan hangat mencakup kedua pipiku yang kini sedang kedinginan. Lengan milik Kris gege itu mengangkat wajahku hingga menatap matanya. "Tao dengarkan aku. Saat itu memang sempat aku berfikir untuk menerimanya." Ucapnya sendu "Namun, aku menyadari sesuatu. Saat aku bersama Lay aku tak pernah merasakan berdebar seperti saat aku bersamamu. Aku tak pernah merasa amat sangat bahagia, berbeda saat bersamamu. Saat itulah aku sadar jika kaulah orang yang aku cintai." Kini ia mengecup kedua pipiku. "Maafkan aku, karena sempat mengabaikanmu saat itu. Tapi aku sadar, aku benar-benar merasa hampa. Apalagi ketika kau pergi." Aku mencoba mencari kebohongan dimatanya namun nihil.

"Kau lihat perahu kita?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk perahu yang berada di ujung jembatan. "Setiap hari aku menunggumu disana, berharap kau akan kembali. Tapi kau tak pernah datang entah sudah berapa tangkai bunga matahari yang aku simpan disana ketika kau tak datang." Kini lelaki pirang dihadapanku telah menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Tao, ijinkan aku menjadi milikmu." Ucapnya, aku tercengang dengan apa yang telah dilontarkan Kris gege padaku.

Seketika tangisku pecah, ini bukan tangis kesedihan. Tapi tangis bahagia. Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban apa yang telah Kris gege ucapkan. Kris gege memelukku erat mengangkat tubuhku lalu memutarnya. Aku hanya tertawa bahagia terhadap perlakuan kekasihku kini.

Perlahan wajahnya mendekat mempersempit jarak antara kami berdua, aku dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat yang menguar. Kris gege menghapus jarak antara kami berdua dengan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Mataku terpejam menikmati alur dari kegiatan kami. Kris gege menyesap bibir bawahku lembut, perlahan kedua tangan ku bergerak mengalung di leher kekasihku. Kris gege mengeratkan pelukannya dipingganggku. Gerimis yang sedari tadi menemani kami tak menjadi halangan untuk kami melanjutkan aktifitas kami. Gigitan-gigitan kecil diberikan oleh Kris gege pada bibir bawahku, mengerti akan maksud dari kekasihku aku membuka sedikit bibirku, membiarkan lidah lembut itu membelit lidahku dan mengabsen isi dari rongga mulutku.

Kris gege melepaskan sebentar tautan dari bibir kami. " I LOVE YOU" bisiknya ditelingaku. " I LOVE YOU TOO" ucapku sambil kembali memeluknya. Kris gege melepaskan pelukanku dan kembali memagut bibirku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Anyeongggg…**

**Ini hanya fanfic yang aku buat saat aku bosan**

**Maaf jika ceritanya aneh**

**Terima kasih telah membaca**

**Mohon saran dan kritiknya.**

**:***


End file.
